Cauchemar ou réalité ? (One-Shot)
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Tu es là, étalé au sol, complètement inconscient, la tête en sang et le corps meurtri. Tu savais bien que tu n'aurais pas pu résister, tu ne faisais pas le poids et tu le savais. Alors tu te demandes, pourquoi y es-tu allé quand même? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé ici, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réfléchi à une autre solution? Pourquoi t'avoir injecté toutes ses doses?(AU -Rating M- OS)


Note : J'ai beaucoup hésité sur le choix du personnage, entre Cook de Skins ou Bellamy/Finn/Murphy de The 100. Finalement mon choix s'est porté sur Murphy (saison1). C'est un One shot, AU, un tout autre univers de the 100.

-Rating M car présence de drogues et paroles quelques fois (souvent) grossières.  
Cette histoire ne parlera que de Murphy.  
J'espère que (malgré que ce soit diffèrent) cette petite histoire vous plaira.

Allez on se retrouve à la fin de cet OS petit ouistiti.

-Les personnages et The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Cauchemar ou réalité?

Narrateur externe.

Tu étais pourtant intelligent, tu avais tout pour réussir, jusqu'à ce jour, où toute ta vie a changer de direction.

Tu te souviens de cette journée où tout a basculé, un matin d'été ensoleillé, une température idéale pour les baignades, tu étais tranquillement en train de boire un café quand un inconnu a bousculé ta table et a renversé son café brûlant sur ta nouvelle chemise fraîchement achetée.  
Tu avais crié non pas de douleur mais de désespoir. Il était vrai que pendant quelques temps il ne t'arrivait que de mauvaises choses; viré de ton seul boulot, un loyer à payer retardant de quelques semaines, Clarke qui te quitte pour ton ennemi Bellamy après la mort de ton père, et maintenant ta chemise est foutue. Tu étais pathétique, chaque personne qui posait les yeux sur toi, même juste le temps d'un regard remarquait bien à quel point tu étais misérable et malheureux.

Tu voulais changer cette image, tu voulais pouvoir enfin être heureux,toucher juste un instant le bonheur du bout des doigts, voir si vraiment, il existait.

Alors tu as commencé à traîner dans des bars, recherchant un quelconque emplois, histoire d'avoir de l'argent de côté. Seulement, cela a été en vain, tu rentrais chez toi bredouille et un jour de loyer à payer en plus.

Alors, le lendemain, tu as été voir un type pas fréquentable, tu lui as demandé s'il n'avait pas un travail pour toi, que t'avais besoin d'argent en grande quantité et en peu de temps. Et c'est ce jour que tu t'es retrouvé dans une affaire dont tu ne serai jamais ressorti comme avant, parce que tu le savais avant même de lui parler. Vivre de cette manière aurait été ingérable pour une personne comme toi. Et pourtant, te voilà, te tenant debout, devant cet homme bien plus grand que toi, et bien plus coriace aussi. Tu lui redemandes alors plus précisément ta question, a-t-il un travail de vendeur disponible. Il te répond d'abord non, puis après il te dit simplement de le suivre.

Alors tu le suis. De tout façon, que y'avait-il d'autre à faire à part le suivre? Il t'emmène dans un endroit glauque, les murs moisis par le temps et l'humidité de l'endroit, le sol taché de multiples et différentes tâches dont tu ne veux même pas savoir l'origine, des fenêtre cassées remplacées par des bouts de bois ou de carton empêchant la lumière de pénétrer. Ça te fait penser à un immeuble ou tu avais traîné durant ton adolescence il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années. Peu importe tu te concentres sur l'homme qui s'était maintenant stoppé devant toi.  
Et c'est là que tu remarques comment il est habillé, un baggy noir abîmé avec un t-shirt large blanc qui laisse voir sa peau mat et une veste dix fois plus grande que sa taille mais qui laisse refléter sa masse musculaire, en faite, tu penses à un gangster américain des années 2000 alors tu souris bêtement. Tu as à peine le temps de regarder sa chaîne avec un énorme "L" et son crane rasé qu'il te demande si t'as un soucis, d'une manière qui se veut agressive. Il sort alors un couteau de sa chaussette, à ce moment là, tu respires profondément te demandant dans quel pétrin tu t'étais mis. Puis il sort un sachet en souriant malicieusement. Tu ne te poses pas de question, puisque tu connais déjà la réponse.

-"Fais un essai, rendez vous demain même endroit, même heure"; Il te dit en te jetant le sachet que tu rattrapes de justesse.

Puis il glisse son doigt sur la lime du couteau, faisant tomber quelques gouttelettes de sang sur le sol déjà crasseux. Il s'avance dangereusement de toi, et te murmure que tu ne devras en aucun cas parler de lui, ou il te le ferait payer. Alors tu fais signe de tête que tu as compris les règles, lui donnant ta parole, puis tu repars, comme si tout cela t'étais habituelle. Et pourtant le soir même le cauchemar apparaît.

* * *

Tu es rentré chez toi et tu as posé le sachet sur la table basse juste à coté de ton cendrier remplis, tu t'es assis sur ton canapé juste au bord, t'as pris ton téléphone et c'est à ce moment ou tu choisissais ce que tu allais faire de ta vie. Devenir dealer, drogué ou bien allais-tu rendre la drogue afin de recommencer au début, abandonner tout ça. Parce que tu sais que quelque soit ta décision, tu serais foutu maintenant.

C'est avec appréhension que tu ouvres le sachet, tu te dis que quelques petites miettes ne te fera pas de mal, alors tu te drogues, mais tu te dis, "juste un peu", en t'allongeant sur ton canapé.

Après avoir senti l'effet qui commence à agir, tu refermes le sachet, mets un pull à capuche et va dans les rues, parce que ce soir, ce soir tu vendrais ce sachet, ce soir tu tiendrais dans tes mains une somme d'argent que jamais tu n'aurais eu en une heure en travaillant comme un honnête homme. Ce soir, tu t'es dis que c'était ce soir qu'il fallait le faire, parce que quand la drogue ne fera plus son effet, tu n'auras plus le courage de le faire. Et bizarrement, ce soir, tu te sens bien, aucune blessure, aucun problème en tête, non rien de tout ça. Juste la joie de sortir durant cette nuit un peu fraîche tout de même.

Tu savais qu'il aurait pu t'arriver un truc, un accident, une visite de policiers, et pourtant ce soir, rien n'arriva, juste ce que tu avais prévu, c'est à dire des acheteurs. Et des acheteurs en manque prêts à payer une somme qui te paraissait presque choquante. C'est vrai que tu te sentais bien grâce à cette drogue, alors, tu t'es dis qu'avec l'argent que tu t'étais fait, tu pouvais bien en garder pour toi pour quelques jours exceptionnellement ou tu ne te sentirais pas au top de ta forme. Tu es donc rentré chez toi, l'effet s'était arrêté, tu étais redevenu l'Être misérable que tu es. Et c'est comme ça que tu t'endormis. En étant redevenu l'homme dont personne ne se serait retourné dans la rue.

Cela fait maintenant une petite semaine que tu dealais et que tu te droguais. Exténué. Simplement épuisé, tu gueules d'éteindre la visseuse et d'arrêter les coups de marteau qui sans cesse se répète, tapant dans le mur de plus en plus fort. Bien-sur, cela n'arrange en rien le mal de crâne que tu dois te taper après t'être injecté une drogue dont tu ne connais même pas le nom. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la raison pour laquelle tu te lèves. Ou du moins tu t'assis sur le rebord du canapé puisque c'est dans celui ci que tu t'étais endormi pitoyablement la nuit passée. T'attrapes une clope, un briquet et tu vas tranquillement, ou plutôt péniblement fumer ta dose quotidienne de nicotine.

Aujourd'hui, la journée va être longue et tu veux juste te sentir bien. Alors pourquoi pas ajouter un peu d'alcool, afin de t'hydrater te disais-tu. Seulement voilà, la bouteille était déjà presque à la moitié mais pour toi elle était presque vide. Alors sans trop réfléchir tu rajoutais le liquide dans ton verre, tu ne voulais pas boire à la bouteille sinon tu aurai eu l'air d'un alcoolique d'après toi. C'était plutôt bien ironique cette situation. Et seulement quelques minutes suffisaient pour que tu te sentes de nouveau libre. Prêt à voler. A affronter la peur de l'échec.

Ton téléphone sonna te faisant sortir de tes pensées, tu décrocha sans même regarder qui c'était. On te parle mais tu ne comprends pas vraiment tout au début. C'était l'homme que t"avais rencontré il y a quelques nuits auparavant. Il te gueule dessus comme si tu n'étais rien, comme si tu n'étais qu'une merde. Il y a quelques jours tu aurais pensé que c'était juste vrai que tu n'étais rien, mais aujourd'hui tu n'étais pas d'accord, l'alcool et la drogue t'avaient donné confiance en toi.

C'est donc avec une certaine fierté que tu le coupa avec un joli "Ferme ta grosse gueule MEC". Pas certain qu'il est apprécié vu les grossièretés et les menaces qu'il te répondaient. En raccrochant, tu échappas un léger rire. Puis ce rire fini par éclater en fou rire. Et ce fou rire éclata en sanglot. Bon sang ce que tu étais perdu. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais un sentiment de peur t'envahit. Tu t'énerves. Tu t'avais promis que tu ne ressentirais plus jamais ces sentiments, ils te rendaient faible.

Avec une colère incontrôlable tu commences à casser tout ce que tu pouvais trouver à tes alentours. Vase, bol, cendriers, bouteille d'alcool vide... Tout y passait. Tu commences à transpirer, à te poser des questions, à devenir paranoïaque. N'importe qui aurait compris que tu étais en manque. Sauf toi bien sur. Pour toi c'était le coup de fil qui te rendait dans cet état. Alors tu décides de prendre la seringue posée sur la table du salon à coté des bouts de verres brisés, tu récupères le sachet, tu remplis la cuillère retrouvée au sol et tu l'a fais chauffé avec ton briquet sorti tout droit de ta poche de ton jean. Quand ta seringue est rempli et que tu as mis ta ceinture autour de ton bras tu trouves une veine et tu t'injectes cette dose juste pour te sentir mieux. Pas parce que tu es en manque, juste pour te sentir mieux.  
C'est pas comme si tu étais accro de toute façon. Du moins c'était ce que tu pensais.

* * *

Quand t'as vu que la dose ne fonctionnait pas tu t'es pas posé de questions, tu as juste recommencé en en mettant un peu plus. Finalement tu avais vidé tout ton sachet. L'overdose n'est pas passé loin mais tu y as échappé. Et le voilà le sentiment de planer, d'être au dessus de tout, de ne plus pouvoir penser, réfléchir, ni même bouger. C'est quand tu étais dans cet état que tu te sentais le mieux. Tu ne te qualifiais pas de drogué non, mais plutôt de consommateur occasionnelle. Disons que les occasions étaient quotidiennes pour toi. Tu t"endormis encore sur ton canapé, pensant qu'une sieste te ferait du bien.

Des bruits de sonnettes retentissaient dans ton appartement devenu crasseux, tu bouchais tes oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce bruit qui te rendait sourd. Tu ne t'es pas demandé une seule seconde qui c'était, pour toi à ce moment précis personne n'existait. Et pourtant quand tu as entendu une voix féminine, mon dieu, tout dans ta tête explosa, les souvenirs te frappa en pleine gueule. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

Tu essayes alors de te lever pour aller lui ouvrir la porte, elle t'avait tant manqué, mais dans l'état que tu étais tu n'as seulement réussi à casser la table de salon en verre en t'appuyant dessus, t'étais tombé sur les morceaux faisant un bruit assourdissant. C'est à cause de ce bruit que Clarke entra sans attendre de réponse et qu'elle t'a vu dans cet état. Du sang sur le sol causé par les morceaux de verres rentrés dans ta peau, elle te regarda alors avec de la pitié et tu trouves en elle un regard moqueur.  
Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle te dit que tu ne ressembles à rien, que tu n'es qu'une merde, pitoyable et sans avenir, et elle te crache a la figure, avec un rire sanglant.

* * *

Tu es là, étalé au sol, complètement inconscient, la tête en sang et le corps meurtri. Tu savais bien que tu n'aurais pas pu résister, tu ne faisais pas le poids, et tu le savais. Alors tu te demandes, pourquoi y es-tu allé quand même? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé ici, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réfléchi à une autre solution? Pourquoi t'avoir injecté toutes ses doses ? Tu te sens stupide à cet instant, stupide et en colère. Tu la vois qu'elle s'approche et il t'est impossible de bouger, elle se moque de toi, elle rit, elle rit tellement fort que cela raisonne dans ta tête.

Les images deviennent alors flous et tournent, les couleurs se mélangent, son visage se multiplie et tout devient effrayant. Alors à ton tour, en fermant les yeux, tu cries de tout ton être jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Et d'un coup en ouvrant les yeux tu te réveilles en sursaut, transpirant le souffle coupé, manquant d'air. Tu regardes autour de toi et vois que ton appartement est propre, tu regardes ton bras, aucune trace de piqûre, tous les vases sont en un seul morceau, aucun morceau de verre au sol, tu remarques le sachet de drogue sur la table basse, il n'est pas ouvert. Le cauchemar semblait tellement réel et effrayant que tu n'attendis pas une minute de plus pour pouvoir te débarrasser de cette drogue et de tout contact avec le dealer.

Tu te promis de ne pas toucher une seule fois a ces conneries là et que tu te contenterais de tes clopes. Au final tout rentrera dans l'ordre le lendemain lorsqu'une lettre d'une entreprise te disait que tu avais été embauché. Le loyer payé, Clarke revenue, tu pensais que tu avais retrouvé le bonheur.

Allongé sur ton lit, tu attends patiemment que Clarke t'appelle. Tu vas alors a la douche et pendant que tu te laves un numéro masqué t'appelle. Un message vocal apparaît alors. Tu t'enroules dans ta serviette en sortant de la douche et appelle ta messagerie. Tu laisses ton téléphone glisser lorsque tu entends:

«- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué, en tout cas toi et moi on va bientôt se revoir, et plus vite que tu ne le penses, on a quelques soucis à régler, tu ne pensais pas que mes menaces n'étaient que de simples paroles. A bientôt, passe le bonjour à ta femme. Tiens mais c'est vrai, elle n'est pas rentré a la maison ce soir, pas vrai? »

Finalement le cauchemar n'avait peut être pas encore commencé.

FIN N°1

* * *

Tu vas alors a la douche et pendant que tu te laves un numéro masqué t'appelle. Un message vocal apparaît alors. Tu t'enroules dans ta serviette en sortant de la douche et appelle ta messagerie. Tu laisses ton téléphone glisser lorsque tu entends:

«Hey mon cœur, je suis dans les bouchons, tu connais la ville la nuit on est centaine à rouler ! Bref j'ai hâte de te revoir. Bisous je t'aime.»

Finalement ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Le bonheur existe donc vraiment.

FIN N°2

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez le moi savoir par commentaire, (c'est mon premier OS, ma première histoire qui ne partage pas l'univers de la série que je partage) Dites moi comment m'améliorer et ce que vous avez préféré/moins apprécié. Quelle fin avez-vous préféré ? Désolé pour les fautes oubliées.

Je vous fais des bisous mes petits singes.

-Little Monkey.


End file.
